Spanner (Earth-982)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-982 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Lim | First = J2 #1 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Due to the decrease in anti-mutant sentiment, Jubilee found four exceptional heroes (the high flying Angry Eagle, the ape-like Simian, the stretchable Spanner, and the superfast Torque) to form her core team, the X-People. Spanner and the X-People were briefly put under the sway of Enthralla, and attacked J2 when he arrived to inquire about a possible membership. Spanner specifically managed to trip Yama, but when Torque tried to keep J2 off balance with rapid punches, the new Juggernaut simply performed a thunderclap to knock Torque away, which also knocked him into Spanner and Spanner into a tree, stunning them both momentarily. The X-People were shocked back into their right minds by a clap-driven wave of cold water from J2, and they proceeded to apprehend Enthralla in Spanner's extended arm. The X-People contributed to the events of Last Hero Standing, and survived the ordeal without any crippling injuries. When Nancy Lu's powers began to manifest, the X-People contacted her, and when she finally caved months later, Spanner was there with her team to pick Nancy up as Spider-Girl watched her go. After the Sisterhood of Evil Mutants began to stalk a mutant girl named Sarah Hingle, Spanner accompanied her team to scope out the hideout the Sisterhood had just abandoned. Spanner found a flyer from Humanity First, which clued Jubilee in that the hate group may be involved. Later, when Hingle, calling herself Nucleus, went ballistic on Humanity First, the X-People arrived to try to contain her, but none of them was fast enough to penetrate Nucleus's energy bands. After Spider-Girl arrived and talked Hingle down, Magneta triggered Hingle's power remotely somehow, releasing a massive energy burst that flattened Spanner and all those present with her. Paramedics soon arrived to take the X-People, including a strung-out Spanner, to see medical help. | Powers = * Elasticity: Spanner has a highly elastic body, and can stretch herself to great lengths. Her exact limits are unknown. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Spanner has an X-People costume made of unstable molecules. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Artist Ron Frenz drew Spanner with no irises or pupils in his largest panel of the character, similar to the way Storm's eyes turn white when her powers are in use. This was an error, however, and later panels depicted Spanner with normal-looking eyes, even when using her powers, as she had also appeared in earlier art by Ron Lim. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stretching